


Stayed up till 2am to for this delete it and post it again

by iamuamiu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Tired author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:02:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28893351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamuamiu/pseuds/iamuamiu
Summary: Mozart and leo dumb maybe kind of nsfw at the end idk nothing is too nsfw for me.
Relationships: Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart/Tsukinaga Leo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	Stayed up till 2am to for this delete it and post it again

One day, Leo was walking down the school hall. Then he heard someone laughing and talking loudly from the music room. "This voice... Mozart?" He said to himself. He peeked into the room and saw Mozart was laughing with... Beethoven!"   
"Ngh-! What are they talking about I can't hear they are too far!" He grumbles. Mozart was laughing loudly and smiling widely. "He never smiled like that to me.. He always look like he hates me everytime I pass pass him by". Something forming in his chest.. Why is his heart hurting so much? What is this of feeling? With an uneasy heart he walks away quickly.

Suddenly Leo felt someone held his arm back   
"Leo?"  
.. Ah Da Vinci. Why did I thought of somebody else?  
"Ah Da Vinci surprised to see you at the music hall?"   
"Eh um im just... looking for ....."  
"Looking for?"  
You.  
"Uhm nothing..-by the way! I was thinking if you would like to see my newest creation?"  
"Oh- Ah of course! I've always liked your works"  
"Come, come!" As his face brightens while he lead Leo to his art studio.

As both of them walk into the studio   
He was mesmerized. The potrait of a man. Quite handsome he might say.  
"Your latest creation you say what is the name?" He asked the artist  
"Ritratto di Musico"   
"Potrait of a Musician?"  
"That is correct, Leo" he smiles  
"Hmm?" He thinks to himself as he stares to the portrait.   
This man kind of looks like ... me?  
"Does this man have a name?"  
Da vinci's face darken with the shades of red. —"Ah! No! This is-! Uhm .. this is no one, just from my mind-!"  
"Your mind, haha I'm always impressed how your mind works. It's really beautiful"  
"Eh? What? A-ah beautiful? What is?"  
"Beautiful as in your works"  
"Ah- oh uhm thank you"

"Haha why are your face red DaVinci? Its truly a work of art dont worry"  
"I-! Uugh im not worried about that!"  
"Of course you're not. You are The Leonardo Da Vinci after all true genius of mankind" leo chuckles.   
"Agh dont say that its embarassing!"  
"Haha you-"  
"Leo!"   
Suddenly it went quite. Who is it?  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Mozart! Why is he here? He look .. pissed?

Ahh .. There it is again - the hateful stares  
"Mozart, why are you here-"  
"Why are you here Leo." His tones getting deeper by each words.  
"None of your business" Leo huffs."As i said why are you here and not with certain someone?"  
"Who else would i be with?"   
Beethoven!  
"Whatever forget what i said"  
"Wha- anyway get back here" he urged  
"DaVinci haven't finished showing me his works yet-"  
"You guys laughing and smiling that is enough no need to show more" as his eyes sharpen.  
"But-"   
In a blink of an eye Leo already been pulled away by Mozart—  
.  
.  
.  
Suddenly like a force pulling him back a stern voice starts questioning.  
"What are you doing? He already said he didnt want to go." DaVinci stood on his ground tightening his grasp on Leo.  
"There is no more reason for him staying here. Let him go now Leonardo" as he said while one hand grasping Leo then the other hand start to go around his waist.  
Mozart sharp gaze bore into DaVinci deadly stare.  
"DaVinci.." Like a sudden wave DaVinci eyes soften at the sound of the voice.  
"Yes, Leo?" his answered gently.  
"Maybe you can show me your works another time." Leo smiled softly.  
"Ah- of course, another time Leo." as his grasp let go of the man softly and slowly.  
Both of the man walk away  
Then Mozart look back smirking at the artist  
To show as a sign

As a warning. 

"Mozart-! I can walk by myself-"  
"What is the true purpose you are there Leo" with a grim expression on his face."The professor been looking all over for you-!"  
Ah was I expecting another reason?  
"I can look after myself Mozart! Whether I'm with DaVinci or anybody else you dont need to care!"   
You don't even care!  
"Why do you even looking for me if you have someone else!"  
".. What"  
Leo suddenly realised what he said. His face reddens by his own words.  
"What do you mean by someone else"  
"N- no .. no one.."  
"Leo."   
"Ngh .." he blushes even more  
With a husky voice Mozart whisper to Leo's ear  
"Who is it Leo, say it"

Leo whimpers as he says one name quitely  
"B-Beethoven ..."  
Mozart draws his face nearer to Leo's own.  
"Say it again, Leo."  
"Beethoven. Ludwig van Beethoven" as he buried his face in both of his hands in shame.  
"And why would i be with Beethoven?" His husky voice whispered into Leo's ear   
Their face not even a inch away  
Both stare into each other eyes for who knows long.  
Then Leo's voice broke out the tension.  
"Because you look happy with him .. And .. you never .. look happy with me." Leo's face saddens with each words came out of his mouth.  
"Beethoven and I are nothing he's just an old friend nothing more" Mozart reassures.  
"Besides I'm happier when I'm with you."

"Wha-! R-reall-"  
Suddenly he felt the other's mouth came to his forming an intimate kiss.  
??What-!?  
"Wha-!?" Leo gasp   
Then Mozart hurriedly take the chance and deepen their kiss  
Tounge!Tounge in my mouth!!Mozart's tounge in my mouth!!  
"Breath Leo."   
And Leo obeyed.  
From the mouth lower to his jaw-  
"Ngh- ah haa Mozart" he slings his arm to Mozart's neck pulling him closer deeper.  
"Haa- ahn-!" feeling the other's mouth went lowet to his neck.  
Mozart suck into Leo's neck forming a lovebite ,claiming him.  
While Mozart was into that deeply,suddenly Leo saw a couple of students coming towards the hallway.  
"Mm!! Nggh!" Leo grasp onto Mozart's arm

Thinking that Leo wanted another kiss Mozart went straight to his mouth kissing him more deeply.  
"Ngh-!! Haa M- ngh Mozart!" Leo tried to warn him  
"Hm- haa- yea say my name again"   
"Sto- .. op-!! Students!!   
Then Leo with no other choice grab Mozart's face with both of his hand  
"Students walking to the hallway!"  
Both of them realise how disheveled they are looking   
Their eyes widen at the realisation.  
They quickly went into the nearest room and lock the door   
Blood rushing to their face   
Red as beet. Realising their act just now  
They quickly fix their clothing   
And the room went silent for a moment  
"Uh so-" Mozart wanted to start  
"Im- I'm gonna take a shower" Leo suddenly said  
"Uh yea me too-"   
Leo's eyes widen and his cheeks blushed at the words  
Mozart who slowly realising his own words quickly said  
"I-I'm nOT! I'm gonna uh .. continue practising my uh .. my piece"  
"Uhm- yes you do that so .. um see you tomorrow.."   
"Yeah-! See you tomorrow" Mozart smile softly  
As Leo walks away , Mozart takes a longer time to see the other man walking further till he can only see his silhouette  
His eyes forming a loving sight.  
Sigh.. He visioned back the situation that happened a moment ago.  
He blushed deeply.Buried his face in his hand 

You don't know how much I love you, Leo.

**Author's Note:**

> The end idk maybe smut in the future ?


End file.
